The Host Basket
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: When a new mysterious student arrives, the hosts become cursed by the zodiac.  Will Haruhi rescue them?
1. The Curse and the Girl

**I was bored so I made this little crossover.. I don't own either anime...**

* * *

The Host Basket

It was a normal day for Haruhi Fujioka. She was hurrying toward the third music room on the second floor of the elite Ouran Academy, to spend her afternoon hosting to pay off a ridiculous debt that she questioned everyday. Not only did she question the debt, she questioned her sanity as well. It wasn't everyday that you saw a young girl hosting for other young girls.

She had just turned the corner of the hall leading to the music room when she saw a mysterious, black-haired boy at the end of the hall, in front of the door to the host club. "Excuse me," Haruhi asked, quickening her pace to catch the boy. The boy, not even acknowledging Haruhi, turned swiftly around and walked away. Before Haruhi could catch him, he was gone. "That was strange," Haruhi said.

Haruhi entered the room to see the various hosts rushing around, preparing for guests. They were all dressed as various animals- cat, rat, dog, dragon, bunny and cow. "What's with the animal?" Haruhi asked, looking at the various decorations, "And more importantly, what hell have you planned for me?"

"Actually, we were so focused on what we were going to be, that we just decided that you could be a girl instead," Kyoya said, "That is ok, isn't it?"

"Sure," Haruhi answered. She did not want to argue with Kyoya. Haruhi figured that if she was on Kyoya-senpai's good side, her debt might be reduced faster.

"Good," Kyoya said with no emotion. Then, turning to the rest of the club, Kyoya ordered, "Alright, the girls will be here any minute, get ready."

The boys took their places at various tables scattered throughout the room. Then, girls began flooding into the room, admiring the different decorations, but most of all, admiring the hosts. "Oh, I love your costume, Tamaki," one girl squealed. "Yeah, it's so cute. I love the dog ears," another squealed.

"Why thank you ladies," Tamaki told the girls, "But nothing compares to how cute you lovely girls are."

"Oh you're so sweet!" the girls exclaimed.

"Oh Kyoya, you look like such a ferocious dragon," girls said. Kyoya simply smirked in response, sending the girls into a squealing frenzy.

"Hunni-senpai, you look so adorable as a bunny," one girl said, "You look fabulous as well Mori. That cow costume is so cute." Hunni just smiled cutely while Mori looked vacantly (yet sexily) in front of him.

"Oh I love your mouse and cat ears," the girls said to the twins, "I just want to play with them all day."

"Thank you ladies," the twins said, "We don't know why, but we felt we should be these animals, even though, we are twins of course."

"Why didn't you dress up like an animal, Haruhi?" some girls asked.

"Because I had no idea we were dressing as animals, so the rest of the club suggested I should dress as a girl," Haruhi said.

"You know what pisses me off," a voice coming from the floor said. Everyone proceeded to look around for the voice. A portion of the floor in the middle of the room began rotating, lifting a girl from beneath the floor. She was dressed in a costume that looked somewhat like a boar. "Why did you dress me as a boar?"

"We thought it fit your personality," the twins answered with sly smiles.

Renge was obviously not content with that answer and persisted to complain about being dressed like a boar. Out of the corner of Haruhi's eye, she saw a flash of black hair from the doorway, but when she looked again, there was nothing there.

The day went on as planned. The girls fawned over the costumes and hosts while the hosts flirted with them. All was fine, until a girl decided to hug Hunni-senpai. In a puff of smoke, Hunni disappeared, and in his place was a small bunny. "Ahh!" the girl screamed and dropped the bunny on the couch.

Not knowing what to do, the girls grabbed on to whichever host was closest to them. More puffs of smoke were seen, and one by one the hosts vanished. In there wake were whichever animal they had been dressed as previously. _This is strange,_ Haruhi thought, looking at the hosts, _this has got to be a prank._

The girls who were standing by ran out of the room screaming. The only 'people' left in the room was Renge and Haruhi who were trying to regain some sort of composure. Renge ran over to an orange cat that was looking a bit dazed and scooped him into her arms. "Renge, what are you doing?" the cat asked in a voice that sounded like Hikaru's.

_They can talk? _Haruhi thought, amazed. "Silly, don't you feel it?" Renge asked. The cat looked up at her, "What do you mean?" Renge replied, "I just feel attracted to you. You're so cute!" The cat that was Hikaru just looked up at her in horror.

"Would you two stop and get me some water," a little seahorse-looking animal said from a corner. Haruhi ran and got a vase that previously held roses and placed the animal in the water. "Thank you," it said gratefully, "Now, we need to figure out why we all turned into animals. Any ideas?"

Every animal/human shook their heads. "Anyhow, it looks like we transform into these animals if someone of the opposite sex hugs us," the seahorse sounding like Kyoya deduced. Suddenly, there was a huge burst of smoke and, standing in the places of the animals, was the hosts. But they were completely naked.

"Ahhh, ugh!" Haruhi and Renge squealed, looking away quickly.

"And when we transform back," Kyoya added, "We are naked."

"Yeah we noticed," everyone else said. The boys collected their clothing and began to put it on. Finally, they were dressed and sitting at a huge table, discussing the events that had unfolded.

Suddenly, Haruhi had a thought, "You know, I did see a mysterious new boy earlier. Could he have anything to do with it?"

Kyoya began to search through some papers. Finally, pulling one out, he said, "You must be referring to the new student, Akito Sohma. He just transferred here for no apparent reason. It looks as though he transfers school a lot."

"I see that you've discovered the curse," a mysterious, shadowy figure said from a corner, making everyone jump.

"Where did you come from?" the host exclaimed.

"I've been here for awhile actually," the boy said, emerging from the shadows. He was a pale, skinny boy, with dark, jet-black hair and dark eyes to match. To Haruhi, he almost looked like a girl trying to dress as a boy, but of course, she was too careful to say her theory out loud.

"So you are Akito, am I correct?" Kyoya asked, "And you know about this curse."

"Yes," Akito answered, "I travel around, bringing this curse from one school to the next. I thought you were the perfect school to bring it to."

"So, wait, does that mean Renge and I transform as well?" Haruhi asked.

"Renge turns into a boar when hugged by a male," Akito explained, "You, however, are just the ditzy girl that always must be here in the presence of the curse."

"You do realize that Haruhi isn't ditzy at al, right?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, Renge's more ditzy than Haruhi," Kaoru finished. Renge was appalled by his explanation.

"What do you mean she's not ditzy," Akito said angrily, "There always has to be a ditzy girl." Fire burned in his eyes as he realized he was wrong. Slowly, it left his eyes and he calmed enough to say, "Fine then, I must be leaving. With me the curse will leave as well. There must be a ditzy girl in the presence of the curse, and if there isn't, I must leave. Farwell." And with that, the mysterious boy left as fast as he had come and the host boys did not turn into animals anymore.

"That was strange," the twins said.

"Mmmm," Mori agreed.

"Men, let's never speak of this again," Tamaki said.

"Right," they all agreed.

In the background, Hunni was still jumping around like a bunny. The host watched him for a few minutes, deciding not to tell him that the curse was broken and he was no longer a bunny.

**-Author's note:**

**I hope you liked it! In case you were wondering, I was going to have all the zodiac animals but I didn't know how to include them with the hosts so here they are:**

**Kisa-Kirimi (Really super duper cute)**

**Rin- Ayanokoji (that girl who hates Haruhi in the first episode)**

**Ritsu- Arai (Haruhi's friend from middle school)**

**Ayame- I want to say Tamaki but he's already Shigure (any ideas?)**

**Kureno-Umehito Nekozawa (Kirimi's Brother,dark and mysterious!)**

**Hiro-Shiro (Haha even the names are close)**

**I didn't know how to tie them iin… I'll think about it, maybe I'll add something in… I don't know. ;)**


	2. Brother and Sister

**I don't own Ouran or FMA or Fruits Basket but maybe I'll get it for Christmas!**

-**Occurring at the same point in time as the Host's dilemma-**

Umehito Nekozawa was sitting in a dark room, stroking his puppet/curse doll, Belzeneff, pondering who should be cursed at his godforsaken school. Suddenly, the door at the other end of the room opened, revealing a blinding light that sent shivers up his spine. He hissed in annoyance, cowering toward his beloved darkness.

"Umehito Nekozawa?" a silhouette in the doorframe asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" Nekozawa asked uncertainly, "And close that door!"

The figure stepped into the darkness of the room, closing the door behind it. As his eyes adjusted, Nekozawa saw that this person was dressed in long, flowing robes, with black hair, and black eyes that shone with evil and maybe hatred. He thought this person was a boy, but he could not be exactly sure. "Fine, there," the person snapped. Then, he composed himself and looked toward the boy cowering in a corner and spoke with a new tone, "Umehito, my name is Akito Sohma. I'm new here but I bring a great curse. You shall now be cursed with the spirit of the rooster. Do what you will with this curse but you shall turn into this animal when hugged by someone of the opposite sex." He turned to leave the room, leaving behind a very confused Nekozawa. Suddenly, Akito turned around and said, "Oh and others at this school are cursed as well. You actually know them. In fact," he trailed off and beckoned toward the door.

There, in the doorway, stood a small tiger. It had fear in its eyes and looked completely pathetic to Nekozawa. Then, it uttered, "Big brother?" Nekozawa's eyes widened in terror; he knew that voice.

"Kirimi?" he asked.

**-Before that-**

Kirimi Nekozawa was in her classroom, playing with her friends, Winry and Roy (hey she is in elementary school. They play with toys!) They were giggling hysterically and having a great time when the door opened with a bang, making the two young girls jump. Standing before them was a boy in long robes with jet-black hair and eyes that matched his hair. The three young friends were close to tears as this stranger stared down at them.

"Kirimi Nekozawa?" the person questioned. Kirimi did not respond; she was too busy fighting back tears of fear. "Fine then, my name is Akito Sohma. I am new here and I bring a curse that will cause students at this school to turn into animals if hugged by someone of the opposite sex. You have been chosen and will now be cursed by the spirit of the tiger."

Akito pointed toward her and, defensively, Roy threw his arm around Kirimi. Roy was startled when Kirimi turned into a puff of smoke and she disappeared. "Kirimi?" he shouted. Meanwhile, Akito slipped from the room with a smirk. In Kirimi's place sat a cute tiger with a startled expression on its face. It gazed up at Roy's and Winry's dumbstruck faces.

"What's wrong Winry?" the tiger asked, "Roy?"

Winry fainted as soon as Kirimis began to talk and Roy was still and silent with shock. Kirimi, confused and desperate, ran from the room toward where she knew her brother was. She knew he could help her.

As she approached the door, she saw that it was opened a crack enough for her to squeeze through. She did this and was shocked to see her brother cowering in fear as he stared at that Akito person from earlier.

Scared and feeling alone, Kirimi uttered, "Big brother?"

He looked toward her, shock and disbelief on his face and uttered back, "Kirimi!"

Again, Akito slipped from the room in the confusion, a smile on his face. He loved causing this much pain and suffering.

"Brother, what's happening," Kirimi asked.

"I don't know, that… that boy said we were cursed but…" Nekozawa said. Kirimi was afraid, her brother never acted this afraid, in fact, he was the one who was usually cursing people.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're going to break the curse," Nekozawa said, "There's always a way to break a curse. He said others at this school are cursed as well."

"Who else is cursed?" she asked.

"I would start at the host club but I'm not entirely sure," Nekozawa said, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Just then, the small tiger disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing Kirimi. "Look, Brother, I'm back to normal!" Kirimi squealed with joy. Then, seeing the confused look on her brother's face, she asked, "Brother, what's wrong?"

"Kirimi, go put on some clothes," Nekozawa told her, looking away and handing her his robe to wrap herself in.

She took it and thanked her brother as he helped her wrap herself in the robe. Thankfully, they were brother and sister, so it was less awkward than it could have been. After she changed into her clothes, both brother and sister set out to find a cure to their curse.

**-AN-**

**I got a review asking if I would make another chapter with the other characters. Well, I did. Thank you for your review btw! I will be updating with the other characters mentioned in chapter one soon! I promise!**

**Did you catch the Fullmetal Alchemist Reference? No… then read it again! Oh how I love Roy and Winry. I was going to have Winry grab a wrench but I didn't know where she would get one at school. (see my dilemma?) Oh and Big Brother also comes from the Nina episode (makes me cry every time). **

**I shall update soon, I promise! (Hopefully! I do say that every time.)  
**

**Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them! They make my day! XP  
**


	3. Bed and Breakfast

**I don't own either anime because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction :P**

"Misuzu, you wanted to see me," Arai called, entering the front door of the bed and breakfast. He was surprised that no one was in the room at this hour. It was usually full of people at this time.

"Over here, Arai," Misuzu called from the next room.

"Misuzu, I hope I'm not here just to attract customers for you," Arai yelled, going into the back room.

Upon entering the room, Arai didn't see anyone in it. He was flabbergasted. _I swear if he's pulling a prank on me, I'm going to kick him,_ he thought.

"Arai, down here," Misuzu said.

Arai looked toward where the voice was coming from only to see a small snake on the ground. He got down on the ground and moved toward the snake slowly. "Now I know I must be crazy if I think that snake talked."

"I can hear you you know," the snake said in Misuzu's voice, "And of course I can talk, I'm Ranka."

Arai screamed and jumped back from the snake. There was no denying it. He could recognize that voice anywhere. "What the hell," he shouted, "What happened?"

"Hm let's see," Misuzu said as the flashback started.

**Flashback:**

Misuzu was at the cash register when a mysterious looking dark-haired boy approached. "What can I do for you today, sir," Misuzu asked.

The boy looked at Misuzu and smirked, sending a chill down Misuzu's spine, "My name is Akito and I am new around here. With me, I bring a curse. You, Misuzu is it, will be cursed with the spirit of the snake. From now on, when you are hugged by someone of the opposite sex, you will turn into said snake. Farewell," Akito said, turning away from the confused looking Misuzu. Girls that were standing close to Akito backed away with fear as he left the room.

"How strange," Misuzu finally said, breaking the silence, "You'd think that if you were going to come and tell me that I was cursed that you wouldn't just say it and leave. How rude of him!"

An hour later, one of Misuzu's favorite customers came in. She was a sweet girl and Misuzu couldn't help but hug her, ignoring Akito's warning completely. In a puff of smoke, Misuzu was replaced by a snake. When the girls noticed what had become of the bed and breakfast's owner, they squealed and fled the room.

**End Flashback:**

"That's when I called you," Misuzu explained, "And here we are."

"Wait a minute," Irai said, "How did you dial a phone? And if some dark, mysterious figure warned you about hugging someone, why didn't you listen?"

"Would you really believe someone if they said that to you?" Misuzu asked, "And it's a secret to how I dialed a phone."

"Of course it is," Irai said.

Just then, the door opened and a boy appeared. Ranka gasped for this was the boy that had come in earlier, Akito.

"Finally, I found you," Akito said, "I have been looking all over this town for you, Arai. As you have probably heard from this snake, I am Akito and I bring a curse of the zodiac. You will now be cursed with the spirit of the monkey. If you hug someone of the opposite sex, you shall turn into said monkey."

As Akito turned to walk away, Arai grabbed onto 'him' and pulled 'him' back. In a puff of smoke, Arai was replaced by an adorable looking monkey. Akito looked appalled. "Well that's not supposed to happen," Akito said and fled.

"So he's really a girl," Arai said.

"I knew there was a reason I felt a special attraction to him," Misuzu said dreamily.

"Whatever," Arai said, rolling his eyes at Ranka, "Who else do you think is cursed?"

"I don't know but do you really think we should try to find out?" Misuzu asked.

"Of course, this now involves us," Arai said.

Then, again in a puff of smoke, Arai and Misuzu stood in their human form, completely naked. "But first, I think we should put some clothes on," Misuzu said stupidly.

"No duh," Arai said, again rolling his eyes.

"Great, this is the perfect opportunity to try on the new clothes I've been making," Misuzu said, holding up some clothes.

"No way," Arai said.

The next hour was spent with Misuzu trying to get Arai into his homemade clothes. Needless to say, this never happened.

**AN**

**Ok I know that Misuzu is the cross dresser but he's to overly dramatic to be Ritsu. Also, I realize that Arai seems kind of OOC. In Ouran he seems so shy which is where I got the whole Ritsu thing from but whatever.**

**Btw you should review… just saying…**


	4. Pianos and Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't want Akito to curse me (although that would be pretty cool) so, I don't own Ouran or Fruits Basket!**

**

* * *

**Shiro Takaoji was busy playing a duet on the piano with a girl from his class. They had a recital coming up and had been practicing every day after school. He was a little sad, though, every time he sat at that piano for he thought of his love, who had moved away a year ago with her family.

"Shall we take a break?" the girl asked, breaking Shiro out of his thoughts.

"Uh yeah, sure," he said and they started to work on their homework together. After about five minutes, the door to the room they were sitting in opened with a loud creak and a person with dark hair walked in, smiling devilishly. "Are you lost?" Shiro asked, "You look like one that would go to the host club. You're in the wrong building."

The dark figure by the door laughed at Shiro's foolishness, making him frown and the girl cower in fear. "Shiro Takaoji, my name is Akito. I just moved here and with me comes a curse of the zodiac. Now, whenever you are embraced by a person of the opposite sex, you will turn into a sheep for you are cursed with the spirit of the ram." Akito laughed once more and he stepped toward Shiro, making the girl who was cowering in fear grab onto him.

In a puff of smoke, Shiro vanished and in his place was a small sheep. The girl instantly fainted from fear. "What the hell!" Shiro the sheep yelled, "And I thought you were just another cross-dresser looking for the host club."

Akito clenched his fists in anger and left the room, leaving poor little Shiro behind. Shiro gently nudged the girl next to him and she stirred a little but was still unconscious. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before he disappeared in another puff of smoke. When he reappeared he was completely naked and the girl was waking up. When she saw Shiro, she screamed again and proceeded to faint.

Shiro quickly changed and set out to find someone who might be able to help him. "Those stupid hosts are probably the cause of this. They always are." And so, the small elementary student ran to the high school to confront the hosts.

**Meanwhile…**

Princess Ayanokoji was brushing her hair quickly before her date. He was to pick her up in less than five minutes to go to a romantic dinner off campus. Finishing her hair, she added a touch of blush and went to the door, awaiting her anxious date.

Just as he was supposed to be, he knocked on her door at six o'clock sharp. She walked to the door, opening it to reveal a high school boy in his uniform holding a single rose. He held it out and Ayanokoji took it with a smile as they headed out the door.

The restaurant they went to was elegant, fit for a queen as they say. The two were talking and enjoying themselves when, out of the corner of her eye, Ayanokoji saw a figure with dark hair wearing a long flowing robe. Some people in Japan wore the most ridiculous getups. Choosing to ignore this person she deemed to be nothing more than a peasant, she went back to talking to her date. Then, she saw the peasant approaching her table, a smirk on his face.

"Can I help you?" she said, clearly annoyed.

"Hello Ms. Ayanokoji," the person said, ignoring her date completely, "My name is Akito and I just moved here. With me I bring a curse of the zodiac. When you are embraced by a person of the opposite sex, you will transform into a horse. You are now cursed by the spirit of the horse."

Ayanokoji was shocked, as was her date, and she soon became annoyed. Smartly, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Help, he's a pervert! Someone get him out of here!" But by the time anyone got to the table, Akito had vanished.

Ayanokoji's date appeared by her side, offering her his hand. "Are you ok?" he asked as he helped her stand.

"I think so," she said. Then, they left to go back to Ouran Academy.

"I had a wonderful time, Princess. I hope we will be able to do that more often," the boy said to Ayanokoji outside her room.

"Yes, I hope so too," she said. Then, he pulled her into an embrace. In a puff of smoke, Ayanokoji disappeared and in her place stood a horse. Her date yelped and quickly ran away, not even considering what happened to his date. Ayanokoji stood there forever, hoping that it was all a dream. When she finally transformed back, completely naked, she scrambled into her room, wrapping herself in a towel. "It must have been something we ate," she said aloud, "If I go to bed, this will all go away."

Ayanokoji slowly climbed into bed, wishing to anyone who would listen that she would be back to normal when she awakened.

* * *

**AN**

**I know, Ayanokoji and Shiro are kind of weird to put together but they're the last two... sorry. There is an epilogue left to wrap up the story…. Then, it's done. YAY! Thanks for reading! Leave me a review if you want to tell me what you thought about it.**

**Oh and does anyone know the name of the girl Shiro was in love with? I couldn't find her name and I'm too lazy to watch the episode again… Thanks!**


	5. The End

**Disclaimer: Akito: You will now be cursed by the zodiac…. Me: Why? I don't own Fruits Basket!... Akito: Oh, well never mind. / Tamaki: Don't say that, Daddy doesn't like it when you say that!... Me: But I don't own Ouran… Tamaki: I know but still (In case you didn't quite catch that, I don't own either anime!)**

**Kirimi and Nekozawa:**

A young, blond girl clad in what looked to be a long flowing robe, ran, or should I say tripped, down the hall, trailing a high school student with dark hair. "Brother," Kirimi asked, "Where are we going?"

Without even turning around, Nekozawa replied, "To the host club."

"But why?"

"Because, whenever anything traumatic happens, it's usually centered around them. Weird things always happen to them to make the show more interesting," he replied, which confused little Kirimi. She grew silent as they made their way to the host club in the third music room.

The two approached the music room and Kirimi slipped her hand into her brother's, making him smile as he pushed the door open, unleashing a plethora of roses. What they saw were the hosts dressed in various animal attire, staring at them strangely.

"Did a boy named Akito come in here?" Nekozawa asked. The hosts looked at each as if asking each other what they should say.

"He did come through here talking nonsense about a curse but he's gone and won't be coming back," Kyoya said, "I assure you, none of it is true. You may test it by hugging Haruhi if you would like."

Nekozawa, not wanting to hug anyone, turned away, leading his sister away and telling her that they were correct and it was over. Kirimi, not knowing what to do, left with her brother.

**Misuzu and Arai**

After an hour of Arai avoiding Misuzu and his handmade clothes, Arai grabbed the clothes and threw them out the second story window. "I'M SORRY! BUT WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" he yelled, causing Misuzu to hold his hands up in defeat.

"Where should we start looking?" Misuzu said as they finished dressing.

"I don't know, but you should call Haruhi and tell her not to come to work for a while," Arai said, "There's no need to worry her."

"That's a great idea, Arai! I'll call her now!" Misuzu said a little too enthusiastically.

"Why are you so enthusiastic?" Arai mumbled quietly so that Misuzu wouldn't hear.

Misuzu looked at his phone and set it down. "She's not picking up her cell phone. WHAT IF SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENED TO HER?" he asked loudly.

"Sorry, but you overreact!" Arai said, "We'll just have to call the school. She's probably at the host club now."

The phone rang for an eternity before someone answered. Arai was then connected to the host club. "Yes?" came the voice of Kyoya.

"Hi, um, Kyoya right? Tell Haruhi not to come in to work for a while. We were visited by some strange boy and now things are a little weird," Arai explained.

"Oh I assure you, there is no reason for worry. We encountered the same boy. He left and now whatever strange things that have been happening are gone," Kyoya said and then hung up the phone. Arai stared in shock at the phone in his hand.

"It was as if he knew why we were calling," Arai said softly and then added for Misuzu, "The 'curse' isn't here anymore. We should be back to normal."

"OH GOODIE! Now we can try on my new clothes!" Misuzu yelled, jumping on Arai.

"I'M SORRY BUT NOOOO!" Arai yelled, throwing Misuzu off of him.

**Shiro:**

Shiro panted as he ran down the corridor leading to the host club. On his way, he saw a tall, dark haired boy holding the hand of a small blond girl in a long robe. Shrugging, Shiro continued on for he did not want to waste any time.

Finally, he arrived at the music room, throwing open the door so that it hit the wall with a loud bang. He stood in the doorway, taking in both the expressions of the hosts and their ridiculous looking costumes. "So, what did you people do?" he asked before anyone could speak, "Who's Akito? What's going on? I have a right to know!"

The twins, irritated by the brat's behavior, began to walk toward him, eager to throw him out the door but were stopped by a look from Haruhi that said, "Do anything and I will hurt you." They shrank back, holding their ears as Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Shiro, it was just a joke," Haruhi began, "Everything's back to normal. Don't worry, we're sorry."

"Fine," Shiro said, although Haruhi could have sworn he mumbled something about a cross dresser. She shrugged, deciding to let it go as Shiro turned to leave. "Don't do it again," he said, then slammed the door shut.

"Little brat," Hikaru began.

"That's why he doesn't have a big role," Kaoru finished. Haruhi rolled her eyes once more.

**Ayanokoji:**

Ayanokoji awoke, sweat covering my body. She had had the most awful dream that I was on my date and I turned into a horse. Weird. She got out of bed, and realizing that she was naked, pulled on a robe, going to her bathroom.

She heard a light knock on her door and ran to answer it. It was her date from the previous night. He looked nervous and he jumped when she opened the door. "Are you alright?" he asked her much to her confusion.

"Why, yes, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Because last night when I hugged you, you turned into a horse," he said.

"That's ridiculous. You must have dreamt it," she said although she found it weird that she would have dreamt the same dream, "Look, hug me and we'll see." They hugged and much to their pleasure, Ayanokoji stayed the same. "See?"

"Right, I must have dreamt it. Well, shall we go," he said, "I had a great time. I would like to treat you to that again."

Ayanokoji dressed and she left with her new boyfriend. Needless to say, she never turned into a horse again.

**AN**

**The end! Thanks for everyone's reviews and for favoriting this story. It made me happy. Hope you like it and review and tell me what you thought of it! Thanks so much!**


End file.
